


[translation] 蜘蛛兰 hymenocallis liriosme

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [25]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1990s/pre-1995, Anal Sex, Crash POV, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 河口之夜。





	[translation] 蜘蛛兰 hymenocallis liriosme

**Author's Note:**

> 作者前言：节日快乐，各位。

今夜雾很浓，遮蔽了沼泽、船只和尸体。如果Crash伸出手去，简直都能摸到。

但他没有。也不会。毫无意义。

Crash看着浓雾模糊了一切阴影。房屋和树木只剩了轮廓，但扭曲变形，简化成各种圆形、菱形和三角。亮着黄光的地方传来柴油发电机的声音，但很轻。那些棚屋之外，隔着几条船那么远的地方就没什么人类文明的迹象了。

芦苇像Crash一样弯着腰，让他觉得有个伴。这感觉简直算得上享受（在这荒无人烟的操蛋地方）。柏树呻吟着，吱嘎作响，在浓雾里显出黝黑的影子。有一棵引起他的注意——它紧挨着水边，根部没有其他树那么暗。

一片小小的白花长在没有叶子的绿茎上，从树根的间隙中冒出头来。它们长得像绳系卫星，每朵花周围都伸出几根细丝。

蜘蛛兰。

Crash不在乎这名字，也不记得怎么知道的。但他被吸引住了，看着它们在夜气里摇曳，长长的绿茎像女人的脖子和手指。雾气渐浓，它们简直不像这个世界的东西。

他看得越久，就越感到不安。Crash转过头。沼泽的静水和惨白的月光让这感觉糟了。白噪音敲打着他的耳鼓，把他整个包围——

“你他妈在干吗，Crash?想填满整个沼泽？老头都没你尿这么久。”Ginger喊他，声音透过薄薄的活动房门传过来。

Crash听见了。他慢慢眨了眨眼，挠着胳膊，把那点恐惧赶走。他拉上拉链，慢腾腾地走回活动房，好像什么事都没有。他把门开着，像是想确定夜色还在外面没跑（他往后瞟了一眼，确定它还在。）Crash不知道在人造的灯光下，远离外面的一切是不是能让他放心，但当Ginger向他伸出手的时候他已经累得不想假装反抗。他踢掉靴子倒在床垫上。

“想趁我睡着溜号？”如果没听过嫉妒什么样的话，Ginger的声音可以算是和气。“再抽一口，还是再打一炮，你这贪心的杂种——”

“你知道我的，Ginger，”Crash干巴巴地说，“——还用问。”

“我就知道，哥们，你老是没够，”Ginger说，把Crash的裤子扯下来，把手指探进Crash又湿又粘的臀缝，那还是今天早些时候拜他所赐。

“你老是想要太多。”

Ginger抽出手指，用阴茎抵着Crash的臀，Crash咝咝地吸着气，紧绷着。Ginger开始慢腾腾的，但他的老二一顶上Crash的穴口，就猛捅进去——像只野兽——用胯冲撞着Crash，让他疼得哼哼起来。Ginger上气不接下气地笑，为了操起来方便，他压在Crash身上，Crash觉得自己的胳膊都麻了。

“Ginger你个混蛋，”Crash啐了一口，在他底下骂着，“妈的，好歹让我关门。”

“关不关有啥区别，哥们？”Ginger低声说。他把几根指头伸进Crash嘴里，手掌捏着Crash的下巴。他说了什么，一脸紧张，但Crash几乎听不见。他只能看见Ginger嘴边饥渴的笑。他在Ginger手下喘着粗气，对方的手指沾满了他的唾液，他自己的手背也湿了。Ginger的食指摩擦着他的舌头，Crash想挣脱，但Ginger把他死死压住，蹭着他的耳朵，那些污言秽语丑陋地提醒他，这生活是自己选的。

Ginger的另一只手伸过去抓紧Crash的阴茎，好像害怕Crash会在被操到一半的时候突然从他身子底下消失，所以打定主意要按住他似的。真可笑。Crash想冷笑，但Ginger的手指还在他嘴里，他觉得Ginger射在了他里面，又多又热，不禁挣扎着骂了一句。

他自己的性器也在抽搐，那吓到了他。Ginger最后抽插了一次，让Crash呻吟了一声，然后把他推开。他颤抖着，很难把自己从肉体中抽离，让他的身体有了回应的不是恨，而是别的东西。他能感到精液从股间流出来，流到床垫上，在他的大腿间拉出一丝丝白浊。

（Crash能感到他自己的硬挺硌着床垫，没人注意，他得干点什么，完事之后。）Crash一定是失望地哼了几声，因为Ginger咯咯笑起来，把他拉过来。

“你个操不够的婊子。”Ginger说，快睡着了。

Crash什么也没说，盯着大开的门外。

浓雾已经落到地面上，天空中，云层在那些纠缠着树木的野葛藤上方缓缓移动。天色越来越暗，夜色覆盖了大地，细微之处都难以分辨。他知道那些蜘蛛兰还在那里，反映着月光，但在阴云和浓雾中，很快就什么都看不见了。

……现在我就长在这里了，Crash想。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 我写的是蜘蛛兰（hymenocallis liriosme）但你们也可以把它看做彼岸花（曼珠沙华 lycoris radiata）。


End file.
